


Strip Janken

by wistfulmemory



Category: Atashinchi no Danshi
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfulmemory/pseuds/wistfulmemory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More decisions should be made using janken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Janken

**Author's Note:**

> An AU look at episode 8 and what might have occurred if strip janken had been used to decide the Head of House. Inspired by calledinvain and her entertaining commentary.

The evening had started out innocently enough.

“Oi, Shortie. We’re going to play strip janken to decide who’s going to be the head of house.”

“What? Wait a minute…”

“All in favor, raise your hand.”

Chisato watched in horror as five hands were quickly raised. Noting a missing hand, she looked around the room and found Akira sleeping in a chair. She sighed. It was going to be a long night.  
*****  
The rules were simple. Each person would start with seven articles of clothing: two shoes, two socks, pants (or a skirt in Chisato’s case), an overshirt, and an undershirt. They would take turns going around the circle. Each person could challenge anyone he or she wanted to janken against. It would be best out of three. The loser lost an article of clothing, and the winner put one on (if any had been lost). When all the clothes were gone, the loser had to sit on the sidelines in a sauna towel.

Everyone sat in a circle in numerical order with Chisato between Fuu and Akira. The boys allowed Chisato to go first. She picked Fuu, and they jankened. Chisato lost. She grumpily took off one shoe while Fuu smirked. Fuu chose Shō and lost, and it continued from there. Masaru and Satoru always chose each other; Takeru always picked Shō; Shō and Fuu switched between Takeru, Chisato, and each other; and Chisato and Akira randomly picked from everyone.

Masaru was the first one out. Satoru was quick to laugh at him, but then he was taken out of the competition in his next battle, losing to Akira. Takeru was next as Shō and Fuu, in a moment of solidarity, ganged up against him to knock him out of the competition. After he was gone, the game sped up, with clothes being quickly thrown off and pulled back on. A few rounds later, Fuu was defeated by Akira. Looking between the two boys left, Chisato made her decision and attacked. Akira was quick to figure out her plan, and he joined her in the fight against Shō. It was a vicious battle, but they soon emerged triumphant.

With the five oldest boys looking on, Chisato and Akira sat across from each other, sizing up the competition. Chisato was still mostly clothed, having only her shoes gone as she’d been very quick and determined to win back any of the clothes she lost beyond that. Akira was down to his undershirt and shorts. Suddenly, Akira stood and walked over to the wall of shame (where the towel boys were sitting). Everyone stared at him in confusion. “She’d do a better job than me in being the head of house” was his only response to their questioning looks. The boys turned to stare at Chisato, but she only pointed to the sauna door and told them to get dressed, and when they were fully clothed, then they would discuss how they would use the ten million yen they’d been given.


End file.
